


Introduction Pt.2/2

by EK823



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fluff, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EK823/pseuds/EK823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part 2 of Introduction, where Chris and his wife decide to introduce their daughter Maci to the world. This part is where Chris is at the talk show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction Pt.2/2

Warnings: Sexual Content  
Language  
18+  
NSFW  
Fluff

 

Yourself and Chris along with Maci, are back home on Boston. You and Chris just feel safer here surrounded by friends and family. Tonight you had got up to tend to Maci, while Chris slept, due to the fact that he has to fly to New York for meetings on the new movie he's going to direct. So tonight you are on night duty. Chris always takes the night routine, so you could sleep, plus Chris for some reason manages to get Maci to sleep at night. You had asked him what he did once, but all he said was....

C. It's between myself and Maci.

You try everything from rocking her, singing to her, but nothing is working. You end up just walking around the house with her in your arms, hoping this would finally put her to sleep. Luckily Maci wasn't crying, she is just wide awake. You end up in the living room, and decide to go over your list of things to do in the morning:  
9:00am - take Dodger to the groomers  
9:30am - meet up with Mandy for coffee  
10:45am - pick Dodger up  
1:10pm - Maci's doctor's appointment  
3:15pm - your doctor's appointment

After your appointment is finished, you still have to grocery shop, and in between all of this, make sure both you and Maci eat.

Finally around 3:30am, Maci did fall asleep in your arms. You place her in her swing, and grab a blanket and curl up on the couch and fall asleep. Chris wakes you up around 7:30am when he was getting ready to leave.

C. Maci is fed, changed and in her crib sleeping.

Y. Thanx Babe. You have to leave now?

C. I have a few minutes to kiss my wife goodbye.

He sits beside you, pulling you into a tight hug and starts kissing you. You just mold right into him and kiss back. It's not the longest kiss, but it was full of passion and heat. Then he had to leave, because the car pulled up to take him to the airport.

C. Don't forget Ellen is on today.

Y. I'm recording it for later.

C. I'll call you when I get in.

Y. You better, and Love You.

C. (Smiling) Love You More.

He kisses you once more before leaving. You watch as the car pulls away, feeling sad. You look over at the clock and notice your busy day is about to begin. After you grab a quick shower and get dressed, and eat, you get Maci and all her things together and head out. Before Chris left, he also mentioned that he put the stroller in your car for you. You get Dodger and Maci and head to the car. You drop Dodger off then head to the coffee shop to meet up with Mandy.

M. Where's Chris?

Y. In New York for meetings.

M. That sucks.

Y. I already miss him, but it's for the new movie he's directing.

M. Filming close to home, or is he going to be away?

Y. That's what the meeting is for. He wants to film in New York and here in Boston.

M. That'll be great if he can do that.

Y. (you yawn) I'd love that.

M. Maci keep you up all night?

Y. Yes, and a very busy day today.

You show Mandy what you have to do today, and she offers to help you out. This time you don't refuse the offer. After finishing your coffees you both head out to first pick up Dodger and then take him home. You decide to have lunch, before continuing the day, as it's Maci's lunch time now. Mandy says she'll feed her, so you hand her the bottle while you continue to make lunch. Chris finally calls to let you know he's at the meetings and will call later tonight. You were grateful for Mandy's help today. Mandy could entertain Maci while you were at your doctor's appointment. Well, both you and Maci had perfect check-ups. Mandy stayed for a few moments longer, but then had to get home to her husband.

First you feed Maci, and change her and put her down for a sleep. You decide to watch the Ellen interview. Thank god you recorded it, because you didn't get home until 5:30pm and now its 6:45pm. You now have some time to watch the interview.

E. Everyone knows my next guest as Captain America, now he has a new role, he has now become a husband and father. Please welcome Chris Evans.

Chris has the biggest smile on his face when he walks out. After he hugs Ellen and just after he sits down, he taps his watch face twice. That is a secret signal to you, a way to tell you that he loves you and Maci. You can't stop smiling while watching him. You'll never admit to him, that you love to watch his interviews. But even though you're smiling, you're also sad. You are use to him traveling and being gone for months filming, but it now just seems so lonely.

E. Congratulations, on your beautiful daughter.

C. Thank You. I've been blessed with two beautiful ladies, not sure how I got so lucky.

E. You and you wife, welcomed your daughter two months ago?

C.(with a huge smile) Yes, one of the best days of my life.

E. One of?

C. First; the day (Y/N) agreed to become my wife, second; the day (Y/N) became my wife, third; when we found out (Y/N) was pregnant, and now Miss Maci is in our lives.

During all that, on the big screen behind them, there are photos of Maci and Chris, Maci and yourself, and just Maci herself. The audience awwww seeing the photos.

E. The two of you decided to introduce Maci in two different ways, one is here and the second one is in People. If you haven't seen the photos, here they are.

C. Oh. My. God. She's beautiful. I've always wanted kids, but never thought it would happen, and now I'm a dad!

Chris couldn't hide how excited and happy his was. You started to cry over that, because he thanks you everyday for having Maci and marrying him. You looked at Maci sleeping and feel so overjoyed, that you send Chris a quick text just stating "Love You."

E. Are you planning on more?

C. I hope so, but right now we're okay with one. The pregnancy was hard on (Y/N), the last 2 months was bed rest. So time will tell.

E. So, I read in the article about a certain photo or picture (Y/N) carries in her wallet?

C.(laughing) Ya, it's from a photoshoot I did a few years ago, and she loves it. It's in every wallet she's had, it was her focal point during labor, and of course, I was right there beside her.

E. She was a fan of yours, wasn't she?

C. I tease her about having that picture all the time, and yes, she was and still is.

E. So, I have a few gifts for Maci and (Y/N), and you....first Maci needs a framed photo of Auntie Ellen and a onesie that says 'I Love Auntie Ellen". And for you I have a t-shirt that says "Team Maci," and for (Y/N) I have this body pillow with her favourite picture on it.

Chris is laughing so hard when she pulls out the pillow and you see the photo on it. You love that pillow, because you do sleep with it, when Chris isn't beside you. Ellen talks with Chris for a few more minutes, but then it's all over. You feel sad still, because you're missing Chris and you know he won't be back for a few days.

You being to get hungry, so you head into the kitchen, but first let Dodger outside. While you're starting dinner and watching Dodger run around the backyard, you feel two arms snake around your waist and a soft kiss just below your ear on your neck.

C. I just couldn't stay away from my girls any longer.

Y. Chris...I thought you going to be in New York for a few days?

C. The meetings went much better than I planned, so I wasn't needed anymore, so I caught the next flight out.

Y. I'm so glad your back.

You stand on your tip toes and wrap your arms around his neck and give him a kiss, and he squeezes you into him more. After a few minutes of kissing, you finish making dinner and you both eat. Maci is still sleeping, but it's time to feed her, while you do that, Chris lets Dodger in and joins you on the couch while Maci is still feeding.

Y. What is it that you do to get Maci to sleep at night, I tried everything.

C. Can't tell you, it's a Daddy/Daughter thing.

Y. Then your back on night time duties.

C. Can't wait.

Y.(with a pout) What about me?

C. You have the body pillow.

Y. It's just not the same.

C. When I'm done with Maci, I'm all yours.

Now it was time for Maci to go to bed, and Chris has her and takes her upstairs while you finished locking up and making sure everything is turned off. You meet Chris in your bedroom and get ready for bed and cuddle up to him. Later thought out the night you wake up and notice Chris isn't beside you, so you think it's the perfect time to find out what he does to get Maci to sleep. You tiptoe to her nursery and quietly open the door and see Chris sitting in the rocking chair feeding Maci and talking, so you listen carefully.....

C. One day, there was this handsome King who stopped by this one coffee shop, and while he was waiting for his coffee this beautiful peasant girl started to talk to him. When the Kings coffee is ready, he takes his coffee and leaves. Leaving the peasant girl standing in the doorway listening.

Y. How did you know? Peasant Girl!

C.(laughing) I heard you open the door.

Y.(laughing) you tell her stories about us?

C. Why not, they are the best fairy tales around Queen (Y/N).

Y. King Chris and Princess Maci.

C. One happily ever after family.

Y. Love You.

C. Love You More.

You watch and listen as Chris continues to tell the story until Maci is fast asleep in his arms. The both of you head back to bed and fall asleep until the Princess decides you have to be up 2 hours later.

Copyright © 2016 EK823. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of EK823.


End file.
